


How to Get Away with Sexuality

by ElasticElla



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Questioning, Recreational Drug Use, Teacher-Student Relationship, mentions of Annalise/Michaela, mentions of Bonnie/Laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hangout with the four new almost-friends and classmates a month after they start working for Professor Keating. </p>
<p>(Or: hufflepuff/slytherin friendships are super great and I want all the Michaela&Wes and Connor&Wes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Away with Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was Placebo's song Meds, I picked the lyric- "All the sex and the drugs, and the complications"  
> ...surprisingly not smutty X)
> 
> romance/sexuality headcanons are in the endnotes if you'd rather know and then read

It comes out the first time the four get high together, a month into working for Professor Keating. They're talking about sex, and Wes has never felt like a prude or inexperienced- but he really thought rimming only happened in porn- and _certainly_ not just after meeting someone. ('Well I got the statue for that so you can all suck it.' 'Gross Walsh. This may come as a surprise but not everyone wants your genitals.' 'Ditto.')

And then Michaela casually mentions how great _Annalise_ is at eating her out. Wes feels completely displaced, more so when the other two just nod, and Laurel says, "Not surprising." 

"Wha- but you're engaged? And she's- da-" Wes corrects himself, in case they haven't picked up on Nate yet, "married?" 

Michaela gives him a half-pitying smile, the same one when she declared he was a Hufflepuff, and says, "Yes. My fiancée and I are open. Annalise's marriage is... well, not my issue." 

If they were alone, if he was sober, Wes would push on that- surely she _cares_. Why else would she even bother? Instead he nods and takes the small bong from Connor. He doesn't think he'd be able to do something like that, especially seeing the husband the next day. But then again... he remembers her hands on him, the moment of vulnerability at the party when he met the husband, of how for a second there- she didn't seem like his Professor. _Adultery_. The word bounces around his mind, and he's pulled back when Michaela pries the bong from his loose grasp. 

Laurel is talking about Bonnie- she has the star-stuck look in her eyes that always appears when her girlfriend is mentioned. Apparently the Vagina Monologues were better than usual this year- not as cis focused and more community members were involved rather than just students. Wes smiles, and keeps the comment to himself: two days ago she had spent lunch complaining about the event's many flaws. (Bonnie hadn't been at that lunch, and obviously wanted to go.)

Wes is opening a new bag of chips since Michaela and Connor have been half-fighting and all hoarding the other one, as Connor begins talking about his latest conquest- an _actual_ pizza delivery guy. Wes is pretty sure that Connor lives in a superior reality that's derived from porn. He half listens to the story, and half watches the condensation drip down the nearby water bottles. He's glad they decided against leaving them in the fridge- anything that involves getting up is too far away. 

After a particularly vivid description of alternative uses for ginger root, Laurel is sure to change the subject. (If allowed, Connor is happy to go through each and every one of his numerous conquests. 'I thought you didn't kiss and tell?' Wes had asked after the first story, weeks ago. Connor snorted, 'Dude, that was because I didn't know any of you.')

"So anyone new in your life?" 

Michaela adds on, "Do you _want_ anyone new in your life?"

Wes scratches the back of his neck, "No. I don't think I have time with school and work?" 

"That sounded like a question," Laurel points out. 

'I'm not sure what I want', is caught in his throat, and it feels too childish to say. Connor seems to hear it anyways- or some version of it. 

Connor's grinning widely now, "Wes- are you curious?' 

He is. For an incredible, a ridiculous, moment he wants to suggest a threesome with him and Michaela. Laurel meets his eyes, and she's smiling and shaking her head at him, and he wonders how transparent he is. His stomach is swirling, and he grabs a bottle of water, pretending it's the weed. 

He should know by now. He's in law school dammit. This shouldn't even be a question. This shouldn't-

Michaela is starting the bong back up for Laurel, and Connor's grin begins to dim when Wes still hasn't responded. 

"Dude- s'okay if you are."

Wes swallows, shrugging his shoulders a bit, "Yeah, I guess I am."

**Author's Note:**

> weee hc's:
> 
> Annalise: bisexual, biromantic  
> Bonnie: panromantic, demisexual  
> Connor: pansexual, homoromantic  
> Laurel: homoromantic, homosexual  
> Michaela: bisexual, aromantic  
> Wes: questioning


End file.
